donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel Cannon Canyon
Barrel Cannon Canyon is the fifth stage in Kongo Jungle and also the fifth stage in Donkey Kong Country. It is also the final stage in Kongo Jungle. It comes after Coral Capers and before the boss battle with Very Gnawty. Overview As Barrel Cannon Canyon is the final stage in Kongo Jungle, it can be considered the hardest in the area. The stage is quite long, and as the name suggests, there are several Barrel Cannons located throughout the stage. If the Kongs jump up on the entrance cave for the stage and walk to the top, they can find a secret Auto-Fire Barrel, skipping a large portion of the stage. There are several other hidden Auto-Fire Barrels later in the stage which will skip other parts of the stage. In this stage, there are twenty eight Kritters and seven Zingers. This stage introduces a third type of Kritter that stays in one place, hops twice, then jumps, and repeats. Collectibles and secrets Minor *Bananas: ? *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: High up in the air above the first Barrel Cannon which is located next to the high elevated land. **O: There are two "O"s in the stage. The first one can be found between the two final Barrel Cannons before the Star Barrel that help the monkeys cross the final abyss next to the Star Barrel. The second one can be found in the air of the Barrel Cannons underneath the closest abyss on the left to the Star Barrel. **N: Shortly after the Star Barrel, Donkey and Diddy must bounce on the Kritters to bounce to the top of the tree. Then, they are shot through two Auto-Fire Barrels and then on a broken piece of ground that has been cracked open is the letter N. **G: Found on the two treetops located next to the exit. *Animal Tokens: **Winky Token: Underneath the high elevated ground which is after the first abyss in the stage. **Expresso Token: In the middle of the first bonus area. **Rambi Token: One a treetop past the secret high-up fourth Auto-Fire Barrel. *Extra Life Balloon(s): **Red: Located inside of the first bonus area. Special barrels *Star Barrel: Right after the abyss containing the O in-between two Barrel Cannons. *Warp Barrel: To reach the Warp Barrel, Donkey and Diddy must pass the first two Kritters and then go through a Barrel Cannon to reach a high-elevated ledge. Underneath the ledge is an Animal Token of Winky and an Auto-Fire Barrel. The monkeys must jump on the right of the Auto-Fire Barrel to reveal the Warp Barrel that leads the monkeys to the exit sign. This warp is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. *DK Barrels: **Near the letter K, hidden under a cracked piece of ground. **In the first bonus area. **Near the Star Barrel, next to the first bouncing Kremling after it. **On the treetop closest to the one with the Rambi Animal Token. **Found before the letter N (Japanese version only). Bonus areas *After claiming the letter O next to the Star Barrel, the monkeys must hop in a Barrel Cannon which can be seen facing the wall. This Barrel Cannon shoots them and cracks a sensitive piece of the wall to allow the two to get inside of the hidden bonus area. Here, the monkeys must blast through Barrel Cannons until reaching the end while collecting Extra Life Balloons, bananas and the Expresso Animal Token and then go to the exit to leave the bonus area. *After the Star Barrel, the monkeys must get a TNT Barrel and break the sensitive wall with the barrel next to the second bouncing Kritter on the right found after the Star Barrel. If they fail to open the area, due to the bouncing Kritter, they cannot access the area unless restarting the stage. In this stage, the monkeys are in a moving barrel moving left and right. The monkeys can find bananas, an Extra Life Balloon and an Animal Token of Rambi. Once done collecting, the two can exit the area by missing the Barrel Cannon and falling down an abyss. Gallery Game Boy Advance BarrelCannonCanyonAdvanceAutoFireBarrel.png|Auto-Fire Barrel. BarrelCannonCanyonAdvanceWarp.png|Warp Barrel. de:Knaller Tal Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Kongo Jungle Stages